Unexpected Love Version II
by lildrummergrl58
Summary: Kagome had an agruement with Inuyasha then left and bumped into somebody. The mysterious person then comes back to camp and steals Kagome away. R and R
1. The cold Seeshomaru

Disclaimer: me don't own Inuyasha  
  
AN: there might be grammar mistakes so please bare with itã Also, if you see another fic who has almost the same chapter as this one don't flame the author because the author most like is EvilFire4321. I wrote this chapter and placed it under her account then I didn't write anymore so she continued for me. Now I'm using the same first chapter [well, second chapter in her version] and have a different progression. In addition, she's the one typing the chapters for me.  
  
Unexpected Love Ch 1: Unexpected Person  
  
"Damn it Kagome. Don't you ever listen to me?" Inuyasha angrily said with clenched fist and gritted teeth. "You never listen to me. You always go running off. Kagome, you can't just run off by yourself or you're going to get hurt. Don't you understand? I need you to help me find the jewel shards."  
  
"Is that all I'm good for Inuyasha? Finding jewel shards, that's it. You really don't care about me do you?"  
  
"Umm...well."  
  
"That's it I'm going home. Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned and stomped away angrily.  
  
"No! Wait." Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, but it was too late. She had already started to head for the well.  
  
"What a jerk." Kagome thought to herself. "I can't believe him. I would probably be better off without him anyway." Then she suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes she had almost walked into Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome, how are you?" he said coldly with a slight smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, did you just ask how I am and not where Inuyasha is?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"That's nice of you to ask about me," Sesshoumaru said still in his cold voice as he kept staring at Kagome. "I'm fine. Has my brother been treating you well?"  
  
Even though Kagome was puzzled about the way Sesshoumaru was acting, the thought of Inuyasha made her remember the argument they had earlier. "Your brother is a big jerk!" Kagome replied. He could tell that she was angry by her furious voice.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. It's okay; you can tell me every thing." As Kagome started telling the story of their argument, Sesshoumaru listen quietly, occasionally nodding in agreement.  
  
"That bastard" Sesshoumaru though to himself while it seemed to Kagome that he was as cool and slick as usual. "This is just one more reason why I should kill him." "Don't worry Kagome, it's all over. Do not worry; I'll take care of Inuyasha." He said while embracing Kagome in his arms. So many feelings were rushing through her that she wasn't quite aware that she embraced him back.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku sat around a campfire drinking some soup. "You know, you really should make up with Kagome," Shippou said.  
  
"What would you know you little squirt?" Inuyasha replied. "I don't need her. In fact, we will probably be better off without her."  
  
"Oh, quit kidding yourself and go make up. You know we need her to help us find jewel shards and beat Naraku." Sango told Inuyasha.  
  
"Besides, you love her. Don't just let her leave like that." Miroku added.  
  
"WHAT?! I do not!" Inuyasha yelled defensively as he jumped up.  
  
"Just admit it we all know you do." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed, "just go find her and apologize."  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said a little annoyed on how he was being ganged up on. He turned around and started walking away mumbling to himself. "That stupid girl, why did she have to go running off again?" He quietly walked through the forest. Then he suddenly stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and then rubbed them again, but he still saw the same sight no matter what. "I can't believe it. Do my eyes deceive me?" As he hid in the bushes, he silently watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood there in the moon light kissing.  
  
The next morning, when Inuyasha awoke, he rolled over to see Kagome was still missing.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, loud enough to wake the dead. "NO! That bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha! Calm down," yelled Miroku.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Kagome?"  
  
"I saw her leave with Sesshoumaru last night."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!?" the three of them said in unison. Inuyasha grunted and started to run into the forest at full speed.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango yelled as they started to follow.  
  
"That bastard, I'll kill him I swear!" Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest using his nose to guide him.  
  
"I can't believe," Inuyasha thought to himself as he slowly walked back to the camp fire. He kicked up a dirt cloud and watched as it slowly dissipated into the sand. When he reached the clearing with their camp fire, he slowly walked with his head down towards his 'bed' and laid down. As he walked over to his bed, both Sango and Miroku followed him while Shippou is too busy stuffing his face to notice.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" said Miroku with a puzzled look on his face. By now Shippou has taken a brief break from his soup and has noticed Inuyasha. Upon noticing Inuyasha laying there away from them, Shippou hopped over to him.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Did you find Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He breathed in a long breath then released it slowly.  
  
All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes and Kagome steeped out of the darkness. Shippou hopped over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, hey, Shippou, I was just out for a walk to blow off some steam."  
  
Later into the night, as Kagome laid down on her makeshift bed trying to get some sleep, a sudden 'psst' was heard coming from the bushes to the left. Kagome sat up to see what it was. Then a large sized clawed hand stuck out of the plant and motioned for Kagome to come over. Kagome hesitantly stood up and walked over to the bushes. There stood the coldest demon ever, but yet there was a strange sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ses...Sesshoumaru?" she asked confused to no end.  
  
"Hello, Kagome, I just had to see you again. Your beauty was too mesmerizing," he said.  
  
He grabbed Kagome and embraced her in his arms. "Let us go somewhere where we can be alone." He slightly tugged her away from the clearing.  
  
Kagome, overrunning with feelings, easily followed.  
  
Inuyasha, who never got to sleep either, saw or heard the whole conversation that had happened between Kagome and his pompous half brother. He debated within his mind whether or not he wanted to follow Kagome. Then he remembered what happened earlier and lay back down on his bed angrily. He soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was leading Kagome deeper and deeper into the forest. Then all of a sudden his grip on Kagome tightened and he threw her up against a tree, knocking her unconscious. Jaken then jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Good evening, my lord. I see you have the girl."  
  
"Good evening, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru coldly. "Take this human and bind her. Then put her in that shack," he ordered while pointing at the direction where the shack rested.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken slowly walked over and dragged Kagome into the shack and bound her hands as well as feet together. Then he left the shack and slept in a nearby tree with Sesshoumaru next to him, silently berating himself for touching and saying all the uncharacteristic words to the human girl.  
  
AN: So how is it? R and R cause pushing that little purple button isn't really that hard. 


	2. Inu or Seeshomaru?

Disclaimer: Yo no posea Inuyasha... for those of you who don't know what that means, here you go...I don't own Inuyasha.

The next morning, when Inuyasha awoke, he rolled over to see Kagome was still missing.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, loud enough to wake the dead. "NO! That bastard!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down," yelled Miroku. "When was the last time you saw Kagome?"

"I saw her leave with Sesshoumaru last night."

"Sesshoumaru?" the three of them said in unison. Inuyasha grunted and started to run into the forest at full speed.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango yelled as they started to follow.

"That bastard, I'll kill him I swear!" Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest using his nose to guide him.

As Inu continued to run into the forest, using his nose to track down Kagome, the further he went into the woods the harder it became to track her. There was a strange demonic presence. Inu stopped suddenly and grunted at the figure that stood before him.

"Hey, look who it is. It's mutt-face!"

"Koga! You damn wolf! Move out of the way!"

"Where's my woman?"

"Your woman? She was never your woman and she never will be, so get that through your thick skull! Now, move, I have to go save Kagome."

"Save her? What did you do this time? Have another fight? You stupid mutt, your not good enough for her!"

"Look, I don't have time for this," Inu angrily said and took off into the woods. Surprisingly, Koga followed.

"Why are you following me?" Inu asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well, I've got to save my woman," Koga concluded and sped past Inu into the forest to the shack that Kagome was binded in.

"Kagome?" Koga yelled for her. Seeshomaru then jumped out of a nearby tree.

"Wolf boy?" he said in confusion, "Were's Inu Yasha?"

"Never mind him, I'm here to save Kagome. Now, get out of my way!" hey yelled as he charged towards Seeshomaru, only to be flung half way across the forest.

"Seeshomaru!" Inu yelled in fury appearing out of the bushes. "You damn bastard! I knew you were behind this!"

"Ah, little brother. Just the person I wanted to see. Why don't you HAVE A SEAT!" he yelled as his electric whip appeared and was flung at Inu Yasha, instantly sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, Koga has found his way back to the clearing and attempts to use his stealthy wolf powers to free Kagome without Sesshoumaru noticing.

"Were do you think your going!" Sesshoumaru asked as he charged towards the wolf pack leader, easily knocking him down.

"You know, I just might have use for this girl afterall," Seeshomaru thought to himself,"I could always use some extra jewel shards..." He continued to ponder to himself with an evil grin on his face.

"Die Seeshomaru!" Inu screamed as he lept up with his tetsiaga drawn and charged at his brother with full force. The powerful sword went right through his chest and appeared out the other side. Seeshomaru, who was caught off guard, fell to the ground and Inu pulled out the newly stained sword from Seeshomaru's now motionless body. Seeshomaru fell flat on the ground and a small puddle of blood began to form around his body. Inu slowly stuck the sword in the ground and limped over to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a very caring matter as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Inu...Yasha?"She said hesitantly looking back deep into his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she finally said breaking the silence as she jumped into his arms, full of tears.

"Kagome..."he replied slowly lifting her head up from his chest and looked her deep in the eyes once more, but this time he bent down and kissed her.

AN: Hey, Please review, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of issues to take care of. Hope you like it. R and R. That little purple button is getting lonely.


	3. Kagome's guilt turns to love

Disclaimer:  I waaaannntttt Inuyasha… but I'm afraid he'll never be mine.

AN: After the incident in the woods, many questions arise: What happened to Koga? Is Sesshoumaru really dead? Will Inu and Kagome actually become a couple now? This next chapter takes place later that night as Koga finally becomes conscious again. Inu and Kagome are already gone, as well as Sesshoumaru's body.

"Ooooohhhhh…my head," Koga moaned in the dark. He looked around, trying to remember exactly what happened. He scanned the near forest area when he hit the bloodstain from Sesshoumaru it all came flying back to him: the race with Inu to get here first, the confrontation with Sesshoumaru, and most importantly. Kagome lying there helplessly bound in the shack.

Koga sat there for a little while, pondering how to get her back and what exactly happened. The last thing he remembers is trying to sneak Kagome out and being flung across the forest into a tree. "I must have been knocked unconscious," he thought. " I wonder what happened. Whose blood is all over the forest floor?" He got up slowly and stood there for a moment in order to reorient himself. Then he tried to pick up Kagome's sent, but it took a while. It was tough, hours had gone by and he didn't know who had her, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Be it as it may, he got a bit of a whiff and took off into the woods in search of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, everyone was sitting together around the campfire. Sango and Miroku knew better than to ask what happened and are just glad to see them together again. Shippo, however, was not as smart.

"So what happened, Kagome? Where were you?" She didn't answer, she wasn't sure how to. Kagome put her head down in shame. Inu grunted and stood up with a very hurt look on his face. He turned and walked away without so much as a glimpse at Kagome. Everyone watched as he walked slowly into the forest. Miroku and Sango didn't know what happened, but they knew something was up. Miroku went into the forest to try and find Inu and Sango stayed with Kagome.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" Sango asked caringly. She trued to relax Kagome and make her tell what had happened. Kagome looked up at Sango with tear filled eyes and spoke softly.

"I…ruined…it," she whispered. Sango took Kagome in her arms and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. "I really do love him," she cried, "but I really screwed things up this time…"

"I'm sure he can forgive whatever you have done, just give him some time."

"No, how could he forgive me after what I did. But I didn't mean to, I was just so confused and angry and…" she busted out in tears.

In the forest, Miroku has given up on finding Inuyasha. Inu, however, is laying in a tree, thinking about what has happened and drifting off to sleep…

"Kagome…but I love you! How could you?"

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…"

"I will, I love you…" They kissed silently in the moonlight…

The soft noise of a twig breaking woke Inu up out of his slumber. He went to move and realized the weight holding him back. He looked down at his lap, and there she was, beautiful as ever, her face still fresh from fallen tears, Kagome, lying in his lap sound asleep.

"Kagome…" he whispered and embraced her deeply as he slowly drifted comfortably back to sleep."

AN: I know it's a little short, but I'm not one for really long novels. Please read and review.


	4. The last of Koga

Disclaimer: "Inuyasha is mine!" no, just kidding.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you like this one.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome slept silently through the still night. It was a nice, crisp autumn night with a full moon, clear skies, and a nice little breeze. As they layed there in their slumber and dreamed of each other, the wind began to pick up. Inu's ears popped up from the sound of an approaching tornado. He jumped up from his slumber, scaring Kagome half to death and almost making her fall out of the tree.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Koga! Kagome, get down!" she listened and left the tree as fast as she could manage. "You stubborn wolf, what do you want now?"

"Well hello Kagome! Back with mutt-face I see? Come on, aren't you tired of him mistreating you yet?"

"Back off Koga! She's never going to go with you, so you might as well stop trying before I rip that little wolf head of yours off!"

"A little temperamental Inuyasha, aren't we? Well that's ok, if a fight is what you want, then that's what you'll get!" Koga roared as he leaped at Inu in the tree. He delivered a blow to Inuyasha's chest and he came falling violently to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran to him.

"No…Kagome, stay…back. I'll take him down"

"That's what you think! Now Kagome be a good woman and step away so we can finish this." Kagome stood up reluctantly in front of Inu and wouldn't budge.

"If you want Inuyasha, you will have to go through me first!"

"Oh, now Kagome, don't play hard to get…"

"I'm serious, you can't touch him!"

"Well if that's how you feel than I'll just have to move you out of the way." Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded it into her bow. She pulled the bow far back and held it there with an angry look on her face.

"If you come one step closer I'll shoot you. Please don't make me do this Koga, it's not worth it."

"Oh baby, you couldn't shoot me," he stated and got ready for his attack. He charged towards them, rapidly increasing speed. Kagome swallowed hard and released her hand from the bowstring. The arrow went soaring through the air, splitting the wind current in half. With its purity, it went right through Koga's armor and pierced his chest. The bright purifying light began to expand as it started to purify Koga's demonic body. The light shone bright for a few moments and finally died down showing the only remains of Koga: his armor, sword, and three jewel shards glimmering in the morning sunlight.

Kagome stood there for a minute in awe at what she had just done. With one arrow, she brought down an entire demon. She began to tremble and dropped her bow. She turned around to where Inu layed silent and leaped to him with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" she cried as she held him.

"Kagome…You saved me…" he whispered slowly, "but why?"

"Of coarse I did! I couldn't let anything happen to you! I love you!" she blurted out as she cried in his chest. He embraced her lovingly and they layed there together in the morning light.

" I love you too, Kagome," he whispered back.

AN: Yay! Inu finally get over his stubbornness (if that's a word) to tell Kagome how he feels. Hope you like it. R+R please.


	5. Kagome's Fate

Disclaimer: Can't I please have Inuyasha? Please?

AN: The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha are finally back together and they all forget about the incident with Sesshoumaru, at least until he decides to show his face again.

"What's wrong m'lord?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He continued to look down at his feet and ponder about the incident.

"How could I have let my little brother get the best of me?" he thought to himself. "It was fool-proof." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand. "That stupid wolf had gotten in the way, that's all."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Jaken continued to push. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the empty sky. There was no moon tonight, just the stars left alone to illuminate the sky. He looked back down and opened his kimono. The wound in his chest was nearly gone.

"I want Inuyasha dead!" he rampaged. "I'm tired of sitting around, it's time to finish him off! Let's go Jaken." Jaken did as he was told and followed Sesshoumaru deep into the woods.

"Hey Kagome, could you go get some more fire wood?" Miroku asked as he stared at the flickering fire. Kagome shook her head and stood up.

"Kagome, I'll go with you," Shippou announced. Kagome smiled and they both trotted into the woods to collect some dead branches.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Sango questioned. She looked at him and pondered. "Kagome and Inuyasha were great together today, I wonder why he's so down." She thought. Then she looked up at the sky and saw the empty moon and billions of stars. "Oh, that's right. Tonight is the new moon, when Inuyasha loses all his demonic powers."

She stood up and started walking towards him when there was a sudden scream from the woods.

"KAGOME!" Inu yelled and jumped up. He looked towards the forest and began to run to her when Sango stopped him.

"No! Inuyasha, if you go to try and save Kagome, they will know your weakness!"

"I don't care, I have to go save her!" Sango struggled to hold him back; even without his demonic power he was strong.

"It's ok, Miroku and I will go check it out. You need to stay here." She carefully released Inu and called Kilala. Miroku hopped on and they started towards the woods. Just as they were about to enter, Shippou popped out of the bushes.

"He's got Kagome!" he screeched, falling to the ground. Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore, he jumped up and over to Shippou.

Shaking little Shippou he demanded, "Who? Who has Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped wide open in disbelief. After a few seconds of surprise, he began to run into the woods. Sango and Miroku tried to stop him, but it was no use. They flew after him aboard Kilala's back as he continued to run to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inu yelled when he finally found them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran over into his arms.

"Kagome what's going on?" he asked with a stern look on his face, remembering the incident with Sesshoumaru before.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not that. I was just getting some more firewood…Shippou was with me, ask him."

"Ok, it's ok, just go over where it is safe."

" But, Inuyasha, you don't have your demonic power." She pleaded, but he pushed her away.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore Kagome. I'll be ok, I promise." She nodded in agreement and took a spot on the sideline.

"How interesting," Sesshoumaru butted in, "Why, Inuyasha, you look as human as can be. Finally decided to stop kidding yourself and gave up on being a demon? Good. I'm glad, there is no room in the world for half-breeds like yourself anyway,"

"What is your problem, Sesshoumaru? Why do you keep coming after her anyway, I thought you didn't want anything to do with humans?"

Sesshoumaru grunted. "What does it matter, I have what I came for and now that you're human, it will be even easier to get rid of you." He leaped towards Inu with his claws sharp and extended. He made contact and grabbed Inu by the throat. Sesshoumaru lifted him off the ground and tossed him against a tree. Slowly, he started to stand back up, using the tree as support.

Inu grunted as he regained his footing. "Sesshoumaru, if you only wanted me, why did you have to bother Kagome? Can't you just leave her alone?"

"Humph. I don't care about her and it's not my fault if you do. I just needed to get you where you can't escape." He replied walking slowly to him. He lifted his right arm up and punched Inu hard in the face, making him once again fall to the ground.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You're not even putting up a fight?" Inu tried to swing at Sesshoumaru, but it was easily dodged. Sesshoumaru stepped back and pulled out his electric whip. He continued to beat Inuyasha to no end as Kagome watched obeying Inu's wishes.

"I can't take this anymore. This is even a fight, it's a beating!" Kagome knew she had to do something to try and help Inuyasha.

"This is pathetic, I might as well put you out of your misery!" Sesshoumaru yelled and leaped at Inu with his poison claws, but just at that moment Kagome had decided to jump out and protect Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru hand went right through her chest and disintegrated the skin around it. He gasped in disbelief and pulled his hand away, but the damage was already done.

"Kagome!" Inu yelled as he watched her fall motionless to the ground. "NO! You bastard!" He held her as she died in his arms.

"Inu…yasha…I'm sorry…" she gasped and then her head slowly fell weightless. She died in his arms just as the sun began to rise. As his lover died in his arms, Inu finally regained his demonic power; only this time, it was too late.


End file.
